1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer cartridge for supplying liquid developer to a developing unit. The invention also relates to a liquid-type image forming apparatus including the developer cartridge of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses are classified into dry-type image forming apparatuses using powdered dry developer and liquid-type image forming apparatuses using liquid developer. The dry-type image forming apparatus and the liquid-type image forming apparatus have their respective advantages and disadvantages. However, the liquid-type image forming apparatus can create high-resolution prints with higher contrast, compared to the dry-type image forming apparatus. Particularly, due to the increase in the widespread use of digital cameras, color prints with higher contrast should be produced more frequently. Accordingly the demand for color image forming apparatuses is expected to gradually increase.
The liquid-type image forming apparatus uses a developer cartridge to supply developer to a developing unit where the developer includes a mixture of a liquid carrier and a powdered toner of a predetermined color. Before the developer cartridge is attached to the image forming apparatus, the developer cartridge is previously filled with a developer having a predetermined color density. Accordingly, after the cartridge containing the developer runs out, the used cartridge is generally replaced with a new cartridge. Fitting units are provided for connecting the developer cartridge to the image forming apparatus in such a manner that the developer can be transferred between the developer cartridge and the developing unit. The fitting units enable the convenient replacement of the developer cartridge.
The fitting units may include a first fitting part connected to tubes for conveying and collecting developer connected to the developing unit, and a second fitting part connected to a developer supply opening portion and a developer collection opening portion of the developer cartridge, which are respectively coupled to the first fitting parts.
The first and second fitting parts may be respectively male and female fitting members that are complementarily coupled to each other.
In the structure described above, when the developer cartridge is attached to the image forming apparatus, the second fitting parts of the developer cartridge are coupled with the first fitting parts provided in the image forming apparatus.
However, according to the above-described structure, since the second fitting parts are exposed to the outside when the developer cartridge is attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus, user's hands may graze the second fitting parts. In particular, when the user detaches the developer cartridge from the image forming apparatus, the user's hands may be stained with some of the developer that is present on the second fitting parts.
Also, the second fitting parts exposed to the outside make an offensive appearance and can be stained or contaminated with dust, etc. during cartridge replacement.